My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2016
10:37 cześć 10:38 hej 02:48 Witam 03:06 Hej 03:10 WItam 03:13 Witam serdecznie! 03:14 Witam 03:14 damian masz coś ciekawego na wikii?no nwm jakiś wątek podasz linka to też poczytam:/ 03:16 nie mam za bardzo 03:17 Wątek:186035 03:19 Hejka 03:22 Idę pa 03:23 o/ 03:25 Hej 03:25 Witam 03:51 hej 03:52 cześć 03:52 Witam 03:52 Meadoww 03:53 tak? 03:53 Chcesz linka do urywku z dzieckiem C i SA ? 03:53 z polskimi napisami 03:53 Widziałam już, wpadłam na ten film kilka minut po opublikowaniu. 03:54 z napisami może być 03:54 Jak się smiałam 03:54 oglądam wątek na wikii 03:55 jaki? ;-; 03:55 i miał być o Flurry Heart 03:55 Witam 03:55 I nagle piszą o rodzeniu kucow , padłam 03:55 hej 03:55 hej 03:55 cześc lenaa 03:55 ja spadam 03:56 o/ 03:56 paa 03:56 zaraz wracam 03:56 k 03:57 o/ 03:57 ok 03:57 jestem już 03:57 ok 03:58 Chce maj i 6 sezon :) 03:59 Będe spadać ciocia przyjechała :* 04:01 co robisz? 04:02 nic ciekawego, przeglądam internety. A ty? :c 04:05 bawię się plikami 04:05 :c 04:39 po co więc jest blog użytkownika na wiki 04:39 przynajmniej nie napisałaś Kopernik 04:39 jeeeez 04:39 nie po to aby spamować 04:39 :v 04:39 To Kolump to celowo btw 04:39 ale nie ważne 04:39 Gwiazdorcja 04:40 plz już ci mówiła 04:40 no po co 04:40 ;-; 04:40 ;-; 04:40 ok, koniec 04:40 piszę do jakiegoś admina 04:40 nie mam siły 04:40 wait 04:40 high 04:40 TITI 04:40 <3 04:40 ja 04:40 plz 04:41 ;-; 04:41 ty tłumacz pani 04:41 przyciskami 04:41 bo ja już siły nie mam 04:41 Witam 04:41 poco blog na wiki 04:41 A nwm 04:41 JUŻ CI MÓWIŁAM 04:41 ;-; 04:42 może jej przeliteruj 04:42 nie 04:42 już raz na nią straciłam godziny życia 04:42 "Blogi wykorzystywane mogą być przez użytkowników do publikowania własnych prac czy przemyśleń, służyć mogą jako źródło informacji o nowościach lub aktualnych wydarzeniach na wiki albo jako nośnik wiadomości czy recenzji związanych z tematem wiki." 04:42 Lenaa czm masz Kolumba na avatarze? ;-; 04:42 Bo lubi 04:42 bo why not 04:42 nwm w sumie 04:42 tak wyszło 04:42 ;-; 04:43 Kolumb był fajny 04:43 Lena jest reinkarnacją Kolumba 04:43 no i mogę pisać teorie na blogu 04:43 ;-; 04:43 tylko Amerykę już odkryli niestety xd 04:43 skończ z tymi teoriami 04:43 nobody cares 04:44 Gwiazdorcja załóż sobie bloga na bloggerze czy gdzieś i tam pisz o teoriach 04:44 moja pani z matmy mówi że moja kol odkryła Amerykę ;-; a ja mówię że 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000... raz 04:44 kobieto nie 04:44 bo to spam 04:44 ogarnij to raz 04:44 a dobrze 04:44 jeez 04:44 Meadow, nie zachęcaj jej 04:44 a czemu nie tu moge 04:44 ;-; 04:44 bo wszystkie teorie 04:45 jakie nam prezentowałaś dawno temu 04:45 na tym czacie 04:45 były takie same 04:45 jakie już widzieliśmy milion razy 04:45 już za dużo bezsensownych blogów na bloggerze i śmieciowych wiki ;-; 04:45 moje są orginalne 04:45 Titi 04:45 NIE 04:45 NIE SĄ 04:45 :v 04:45 lub modyfikowane 04:45 Czemu? o ile nie bedzie ich publikować tu, to niech sobie je wymyśla ;p 04:46 uważam tak samo 04:46 nie są co? 04:46 jeśli nie opublikuje ich tu 04:46 będzie dobrze 04:46 z chęcią bym dała link do spamowskiej Spiriego 04:46 lubicie mlp? 04:46 ;-; 04:46 nir 04:46 *e 04:46 po prostu mnie wkurzają takie blog, zwłaszcza, że często kradną czyjeś fanarty 04:46 nie, MLP ssie 04:47 Gwiazdorcja, jak myślisz? 04:47 Co byśmy tu robili 04:47 gdyby nie mlp 04:47 sadzili goździki, duh 04:47 pisali wywiady 04:48 pewnie byłabym dojrzalsza 04:48 ale nie 04:48 jednak nie 04:49 a ta co napisałam kiedyś nie były sensowa i fajna? 04:49 nie 04:49 nie 04:49 ja nawet nie wiem która 04:49 były irytujące i niepotrzebne 04:50 jak praktycznie każda teoria :v 04:50 gdyby nie to, że Zecora siedzi 04:50 teorie mogą być dobre 04:50 dałabym jej linka do spamowskiej Spiriego 04:50 jak nie wciskasz im wszystkim do gardła 04:52 Titi, GF już było? 04:52 Lena czemu mam od ciebie pusty priv 04:52 nie 04:53 damn 04:53 będzie 7 PM w USA 04:53 which means 04:53 znowu musiało się zepsuć 04:53 1 w nocy u nas 04:53 ble 04:53 jak pójdziesz późno spać 04:53 ja pisze tylko prawde w teoriach 04:53 albo coś 04:53 to mi dasz link jak znajdziesz? 04:53 NIE 04:53 OGARNIJ SIĘ Z TYM 04:54 spooo 04:54 pewnie będzie na yt 04:54 Bosze drogi 04:55 jak oglądałem Stevena w lipcu w nocy to koło 2 zawsze był 04:55 o boshhh 04:55 teraz jeszcze Rasen wrócił na wiki 04:55 sory że tak jestem 04:55 jeśli wróci Spiri lub Ulq to się zabiję 04:55 z tą różnicą, że wrzucenie 11 minutowego odcinka Stevena jest łatwiejsze niż 1 godzinnego finału Gravity Falls 04:55 :v 04:55 Lena wypluj to 04:55 pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff 04:56 już 04:57 już za 1 godz Weirdmageddon 3 - Take Back The Falls 04:57 super 04:57 ? 04:58 ciekawe tylko kiedy w necie 04:58 że co że jak że kiedy 04:58 ost odc w. m 04:58 skąd masz tą informację, że jest za godzinę? 04:59 no właśnie 05:00 u nich jest dwunasta 05:00 GF jest o 19 u nich 05:00 może to jakaś teoria? 05:00 plz 05:00 nie zaczynajcie z teoriami 05:01 dopsze 05:01 srsly kufa 05:01 no do bra 05:01 nie będę niemiła ;-; 05:01 chciałem wpisać Take Back the Falls w google żeby potwierdzić czas emisji 05:01 wpisałem Take Back the Balls 05:01 ;w; 05:02 z/w 05:02 tak było na wiki 05:03 It is set to premiere February 15, 2016 at 7:00 p.m. 05:03 7 p.m. to pierwsza w nocy u nas 05:03 to jutro będzie w necie 05:04 i ktoś umrze 05:04 Titi 05:04 więc Gwiazdorcja przykro mi, ale finał będzie nie za godzinę tylko za 7 godzin :^) 05:04 co tam z piłkami 05:04 o: 05:04 well, umarł już burmistrz podczas drugiego sezonu 05:04 więc możliwe, że nie umrze już nikt 05:05 bo Alex Hirsch wspomniał tylko o jednej śmierci 05:05 i nawet nie powiedział, że to będzie śmierć głównej postaci 05:05 na kogo stawiacie bo ja na Naboki lub staley 05:05 na nikogo 05:05 bo moim zdaniem nikt nie umrze 05:05 jj 05:06 Lena, taaa, piłkami 05:06 piłkami 05:06 o: 05:06 wiecie że hata to robot 05:06 the balls nie znaczy piłki :^) 05:07 hata hakuna matata 05:07 :C 05:07 but u know what I rly mean 05:07 w zwiastynie było 05:07 o: 05:08 co kakao zatkao 05:08 nie 05:08 bo nikt nie wie o co Ci chodzi :^) 05:08 no 05:08 twoje umiejętności komunikacji stoją na poziomie langusty 05:08 bo każdy olewa to co piszesz? 05:09 no 05:10 no to mogę pisać teorie skoro to nikogo nie obchodzi 05:10 :) 05:11 jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez 05:12 zw na chwilę 05:12 k 05:26 jj 05:32 ok 05:39 ja idę jak coś 05:39 o/ 05:39 o/ 05:40 ;-; 05:40 serio 06:03 ja spadam jesc (spam) 06:03 o/ 06:08 cześć 06:11 Muszę iść. Pa. 07:15 z/w 07:36 aloha 07:39 WItam 07:42 witam 07:42 hej 07:43 jak tam leci? 07:44 nudne ferie 07:44 a jak tam (: 07:45 Witam 07:45 nudy 07:48 Sarnna czyli mieszkasz w jednym z pięciu województw, które teraz mają ferie :) . Ja jestem z podkarpacia, a ty? 07:51 aha 07:51 ok :) 07:52 dobra, to ja muszę zmykać, żegnajcie :) :) :) 07:59 hej Saryś 08:00 Witam 08:02 hej 08:03 Witam! 08:03 Witam 08:03 co tam 08:03 nudy 08:04 Hmm... A nic się nie zmieniło. 08:05 Przepraszam za polski, mój język ojczysty rosyjski i ukraiński. 08:05 Witam 08:05 SZALOM 08:06 w lidlu byłem 08:06 lel 08:07 hej 08:07 Marcus- a pochodzisz z ukrainy czy rosj?i 08:07 Hans 08:07 to w Londynie jest lidl? 08:08 nom 08:08 nawet dwa lel 08:08 lel 08:08 nie widziałam ich 08:08 Ukraina. 08:09 co cię do nas sprowadza? 08:09 na hanwell są dwa 08:09 bo w sumie, rzadko ktokolwiek z innych krajów nam tu wchodzi 08:09 xd 08:09 lel 08:09 a jaka ukraina? 08:09 Studiuję polski. 08:09 wschodnia czy zachodnia? 08:10 Wschodnia. 08:10 ja spadam Narka o/ 08:10 o/ 08:11 wschodnia podobno w wojnie pogrążona jest 08:11 lel 08:11 Tak, wojna domowa. 08:12 w sumie, ciekawi mnie jak obywatel ukrainy widzi tą sytuację 08:12 ;-; 08:12 media znowu też nie są zawsze takie prawdomówne 08:13 Rząd doprowadził do morderstwa. 08:13 w języku polskim słowo "morderstwa" używamy w dwóch znaczeniach 08:14 rząd chce tylko kasy 08:14 jeśli używasz w liczbie mnogiej np 08:14 nie obchodzą go inni ludzie 08:14 "występują tu liczne morderstwa" 08:14 Dzięki, będę wiedział. 08:14 twoje zdanie było by poprawne 08:14 ale 08:14 tutaj napisałeś "Rząd doprowadził do morderstwa" 08:14 co sugeruje liczbę pojedynczą 08:15 poprawnie powinno być "morderstw" 08:15 jeśli mówisz, że ktoś doprowadził do czegoś w dużej ilości 08:15 ;-; 08:15 Wszystko jasne. 08:16 okej 08:16 w sumie, to teraz zastanawiam się, co nasz rząd chce wprowadzić 08:16 hoi 08:16 bo to co wyprawiają to moim zdaniem jakaś przesada 08:16 hoi 08:16 o: 08:17 a 08:17 tamten kucofan mi zadał pytanie o województwo 08:17 kto lel 08:18 well jego logika była błędna bo studia mają ferie inaczej! 08:18 Kuco-fan Sarnna czyli mieszkasz w jednym z pięciu województw, które teraz mają ferie :) . Ja jestem z podkarpacia, a ty? 08:18 oh lel 08:18 wait 08:18 to istnieje województwo podkarpackie? 08:18 wow leno 08:18 damn 08:18 co masz z geografii 08:18 xd 08:18 2 08:18 ;-; 08:18 ;-; 08:18 huhu 08:19 kto pisze 08:19 Pimm czy Vengir 08:19 w sumie 08:19 DJ 08:19 n 08:19 ale 08:19 nienawidzisz go bo jest czarny??? 08:19 Pimm by napisał ":v" 08:19 XD 08:19 (if) 08:19 ale znowu 08:19 Vengir nie napisałby nic 08:19 albo napisał 08:19 so confusing 08:19 damn it 08:19 życie jest ciężkie 08:20 Jestem z Donbasu. 08:20 uczysz się polskiego? 08:21 Tak. 08:22 "Polski język trudny być" ~ Jakiś koleś, jakiś rok 08:22 nie wyobrażam sobie tego xd 08:22 lel 08:22 kupiłem sobie najtańszą pizzę 08:23 polski je za trudny dla zagramanicznych joł 08:23 i jest dobra1111 08:23 omg 08:23 gratki hooons 08:23 z lidla jakaś amerykańska 08:23 polecam 08:23 Saro 08:23 firma? 08:23 załamałam Vengira 08:23 xd 08:23 znowu? 08:23 nom 08:23 ;-; 08:23 xd 08:23 województwa 08:23 ;-; 08:23 w sumie 08:23 zapomniałem firmę xD 08:23 a no tak 08:23 xd 08:23 silly hons 08:23 ale jakaś amerykańska 08:23 amercan style pizza 08:23 czy coś takiego 08:23 i want 08:24 some pizza 08:24 here's one slice 08:24 ( ◔ ౪◔) 08:25 Nieprawda! Język rosyjski jest trudniejsze. 08:25 Ostatnimi czasami trochę pomagałem zagranicznikom w nauce polskiego na Duolingo. I wtedy sobie uświadamiam, jak oni w ogóle są w stanie się tego wszystkiego nauczyć. 08:25 rosyjski jest fajny 08:25 uczą rosyjskiego w szkołach 08:25 Może się kiedyś ruskiego nauczę. Na razie znam cyrylicę. 08:26 Согласен, но он трудный в изучении. 08:26 niby języki podobne ale 08:26 ja miałem się uczyć 08:26 no ta polska gramatyka 08:26 ale wyjechałem 08:26 o co z nią chodzi 08:26 xd 08:26 gramatyka polska 08:26 Marcus 08:26 jest stworzona tylko po to by truć ludziom życie 08:26 widziałeś gościa, który podróżuje autostopem przez rosję? 08:26 ciekawe ma filmiki 08:27 lel 08:27 Kolega mi pokazywał. 08:27 ja rozumiem gramatykę ( ◔ ౪◔) 08:27 to najweselsza część języków 08:28 njet 08:28 xd 08:28 najweselsza to nauka wulgaryzmów 08:28 (john) 08:28 das gai 08:28 nu 08:28 najweselsza nauka 08:28 to jest ta 08:28 gdy słyszysz dzwonek 08:28 <3 08:28 praktyki 08:28 ej lena 08:28 ja 08:28 jakby co w magicznym nic chyba nie mówisz 08:29 bo i tak śpisz 08:29 to nie problem cnje 08:29 pffffffffff 08:29 xd 08:29 okej 08:29 oh damn 08:29 kto jest księciem 08:29 i mam nadzieję że edzia nie będzie zdenerwowana w jaki sposób ją przedstawiam 08:29 ;-; 08:29 bo niby nic złego nie robię ale nie znam edzi ;-; 08:29 no toto 08:29 o lel 08:29 xd 08:29 okej XD 08:29 to kim ty jesteś 08:29 xd 08:29 i serio zastanawiam się czy dla żartu wziąć mangle 08:29 lena 08:29 i jakie so postacie ziom 08:29 NO 08:29 inne postacie to skomplikowana sprawa 08:30 więc nie mogę powiedzieć 08:30 До свидания! 08:30 Do widzenia! 08:30 xd 08:30 o/ 08:30 whyyy 08:30 baju 08:30 o/ 08:30 bo 08:30 plot twist 08:30 du du dun 08:30 i za chwilę się okaże że jesteś wróżką 08:30 cnie 08:30 xd 08:30 BO JA NAWET NIE WIEM JAK ŚPIĄCA KRÓLEWNA NA SERIO IDZIE WIĘC SAMA WYMYŚLAM 08:30 oh damn 08:30 ja też nie 08:30 ;-; 08:30 a racja 08:30 tam były wrożki 08:31 gardzę ksieżniczkami 08:31 e tam XD 08:31 i najdurniejszą 08:31 jest śnieżka 08:31 bo pierwsza? 08:31 foreva * 08:31 nie 08:31 bo mnie wkurza 08:31 ;-; 08:31 i je 08:31 pulchna 08:31 i ziom 08:31 ona jest taka fałszywa 08:31 ;-; 08:31 hans, tesh kcesz być w magicznym? 08:31 dla zasady? 08:31 dodaj Vengira 08:32 bez większej roli bo i tak przydzieliłam 08:32 lel 08:32 mogę dodać dużo osób 08:32 i Dj-a ziom 08:32 i Pimma 08:32 tylko właśnie mam ten dylemat 08:32 czy 08:32 jako wróżki 08:32 użyć 08:32 dla żartu 08:32 mangle 08:32 bo 3 były 08:32 no ok 08:32 xd 08:32 bo to ma być bardzo przykry żart XD 08:32 why 08:32 zobaczysz 08:32 xd 08:32 ok, ale 08:32 pimm, dj i vengir zostaną wróżkami 08:32 xd 08:32 nie 08:33 <:c 08:33 why not 08:33 powiedziałam że mogę użyc sporo postaci dla dła 08:33 tła 08:33 ale one nie będą nic mówić 08:33 :C 08:33 damn 08:33 LEL, nowe Atomówki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H9Msu3bnd4 08:33 to moja historia 08:33 w następnym komiksie chciałabym zobaczyć to trio jako wróżki 08:33 no co 08:33 nie można robić remaków ;-; 08:34 fake chyba 08:34 lel 08:34 Nie, to na serio. 08:34 już wolę powerpuffs Z 08:34 ... 08:34 nie, nie wolę (bp) 08:35 lel wat 08:35 hmm 08:35 lena, to taka japońska wersja lel 08:35 a 08:35 'chyba że tak 08:35 mam wyłączony głos na kompie bo słucham Coconut Song 08:35 nadal 08:35 ;-; 08:35 ;-; 08:35 mówiłam poważnie, że nagramy wikiowy cover 08:35 ;-; 08:36 lel 08:36 UMIEM NA PAMIĘĆ! 08:36 CZAISZ;-; 08:36 Now, the coconut nut is a giant nut, if you eat too much you'll get very fat 08:36 ficisz Saro? 08:37 nic nie widzę 08:37 Vengir jest pozytywnie nastawiony 08:37 a ty nie 08:37 why 08:37 :C 08:37 i will never sing again ( ◔ ౪◔) 08:37 you'll do 08:37 c: 08:37 i'll do what 08:37 sinnng dude 08:37 sinn 08:37 u rly want it 08:37 i wont sin 08:37 >:c 08:37 cuz im a belieber 08:37 u will 08:37 xD 08:38 D: 08:38 bardzo złe żarty 08:38 xd 08:38 ziom 08:38 kiedy zrobisz komiks 08:38 xd 08:38 bo ja wiem 08:38 mam dopiero począteczek 08:39 aaaa 08:39 okej 08:39 i lekką zaćmę, nwm co dalej 08:39 myślałam, że planujesz 08:39 xd 08:39 w nocy będę szukać natchnienia 08:39 xd 08:39 k 08:39 damn w nocy jest gravity falls 08:39 nathnienia 08:39 nathana 08:39 get it 08:39 ??????/ 08:39 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo: 08:39 ale dasz mi 08:39 będę czekać na 1080p (john) 08:39 cnie? 08:39 pf 08:40 a co, wy będziecie na jakiś stream czekać? 08:40 nah 08:40 i oglądać 70 reklam w międzyczasie 08:40 hihi 08:40 jutro rano wstaję znowu 08:40 hihihihi 08:40 rly nie chce mi się jutro wstawać 08:40 polski rano 08:40 pani sobie wymyśliła, że w dzień nauczymy się inwokacji 08:41 a 08:41 nienawidzę pamięciówek 08:41 ;-; 08:41 masz szkołę 08:41 XD 08:41 NO PFF 08:41 XDD 08:41 a ty ile masz jeszcze ferii co 08:41 :C 08:41 od wtorku mam zajęcia 08:41 ale nie od jutra 08:41 lel 08:41 pf 08:47 fp 08:48 hej 08:48 Witajcie 08:49 hej 08:52 dzisiaj premiera nowego odcinka! 08:53 hura dla nowych odcinków 08:53 hura 08:53 3 miechy czekałem 08:54 na czo 08:55 hej 08:55 jakiś walking dead pewnie .o. 08:55 hej 08:56 leno 08:56 jack dał drugi odc unravel 08:56 jakby co 08:56 xd 08:56 rude 08:58 rude są fajne ja lubie rude 08:58 XD 08:58 moja ruda nie jest fajna lel 08:59 zależy do czego jej używasz XD 08:59 rozmów o kościele (john) 08:59 Twój problem 08:59 XD 08:59 do niczego innego się nie da 08:59 na zasadzie 08:59 oo 09:00 jest drugi? 09:00 są sexy farbowane rude 09:00 i 09:00 damn ide paczyć 09:00 są rude rude 09:01 moje ulubione modelki sa rude 09:05 ziom 09:05 ziom 09:05 Jack nazywa Yarnyego sexy 09:05 CZEMU ON JEST PERVEM 09:05 jack 09:05 mówi wszystko 09:05 xd 09:07 ale 09:07 w sumie 09:07 okej 09:07 to Amerykaniec 09:07 myślisz że on myśli jak mówi?????? 09:07 jak on musi tyle móić 09:07 to irlandczyk 09:07 NO LEL 09:07 te ich akcenty 09:08 nie rozróżniam 09:08 ;-; 09:08 nie martw się 09:08 ja też nie xd 09:08 ale Aneta mówi że wyraźnie słyszy irlandzki akcent 09:08 i w sumie w starych filmach jack udawał że nie ma akcentu irlandzkiego i to tak wyraźnie słychać 09:10 mi tam w sumie wisi kto nagrywa grę 09:10 póki to nie polak xDD 09:10 chciałam ją zobaczyć i tyle xd 09:10 pfff 09:10 oglądam dwie serie u jednej polaczki 09:10 jaką ? 09:10 ona śmierdzi 09:10 jak ty 09:10 >:C 09:10 XD 09:10 Agness - Child of Light 09:11 i simsy bo się nudzę 09:11 xd 09:11 Mam to super gra 09:11 masz Child of Light???? ;-; 09:11 tak 09:11 oglądasz simsy u tej polki lel? 09:11 gdzie mieszkasz damn 09:11 serio xd 09:11 Saro - oglądam wiele z simsów 09:11 xd 09:11 tam gdzie Dark 09:11 jak można oglądać simsy 09:11 XD 09:11 ... 09:11 można 09:11 o: 09:11 ok, ja umiem 09:12 Agness 09:12 I commin' for ya 09:12 ale bo challange czasem ciekawe xd 09:15 nom 09:15 xd 09:15 plus jak taki jack albo poods grają w simsy 09:15 to są śmieszni 09:15 bo w ogóle nie czają jak simsy działają 09:15 więc po prostu robią głupoty 09:17 dzisiaj się wkurzyłam na simsy 09:18 bo wybudowałam dom cnie 09:18 i on się mi udostępniał w galerii 09:18 i jak patrzę 09:18 to niby że nie ja jestem autorem 09:18 ;-; 09:18 zgłosiłam błąd 09:18 lel 09:20 muszę przejrzeć nowości na orginie i zapowiedzi 09:20 może będzie coś ciekawego 09:23 nic nie musisz 09:23 pffffff 09:23 xd 09:24 omg, łoś 09:25 jaki łos 09:25 sarna 09:25 ty łosiu ty 09:25 w unravel 09:25 xd 09:26 lel dzie 09:26 na 20 minucie czy coś 09:26 hhh 09:26 nie chce mi się szukać 09:26 lel 09:26 czemu mu się yarn tak szybko kończy 09:26 ;-; 09:26 bo to Jack 09:26 ?xd 09:27 no serio 09:27 normalnie przez parę minut jest ok 09:27 a teraz chyba mniej niż minuta i już się włóczka kończy 09:29 lel 09:29 zapomniałem o czacie 09:29 leeeeeel 09:31 tak sobie obejrzałem pierwszy epizod life is strange 09:31 i fajny jest 09:31 u kogo oglądasz 09:31 rock 09:31 och xd 09:31 Anetę wkurzał rock jakby znał spoilery 09:31 ale podobno robił niektóre wpadeczki jakby jednak nie znał 09:32 rock fajnie ma gadane 09:32 ale gra słabo w różne strzelanki itp 09:32 nom 09:32 jakby pierwszy raz trzymał myszkę w ręku 09:32 je noobem xD 09:32 ale ma fajny głos 09:32 no właśnie 09:32 jeszcze firewatch je cool 09:32 go się ogląda dla relacji xD 09:32 nie dla gameplayu 09:33 a ta max to ładna jest (john) 09:34 rly? 09:34 ogólnie grafika jest 09:34 plastikowa 09:35 i tak bardzo widać że nie chce im się animować długich włosów 09:36 nom 09:40 ANIMOWAC DŁUGICH WŁOSÓW TO NIE CHCE SIĘ PRAWIE NIKOMU 09:40 sorry za caps 09:40 nie ogharniam sie 09:40 TO PRAWDA 09:40 XDF 09:40 właśnie, że nie1111 09:41 dlatego jak w sismach 3 dali długie włosy 09:41 XD 09:41 w wiedźminie są 09:41 to było takie 09:41 wooooooooooow 09:41 a wieją na wietrxe? 09:41 wietrze 09:41 nie 09:41 są sklejone do siebie 09:41 w wiedźminie tak 09:41 i nawet broda rośnie 09:41 wow 09:42 to jest zaje w tym 09:42 nie gram w wiedzmina bo nie lubie sapkowskiego 09:42 ale mam gre 09:42 ale tak czy siak nie da się zanimować każdego włosa z osobna 09:42 Aneta mówi że najlepsze grafiki świata ma wiedźmin i until dawn 09:42 bo gracze by musieli mieć kompy z nasa wtedy 09:42 uu 09:42 szwagier mi kupił limitowana educje ktos chce? 09:42 ja zrobię taką grę 09:42 będzie polegać na machaniu wlosami 09:42 educje ? 09:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-FfAHbcnz8 09:43 edycje 09:43 w sensie wiedźmina? 09:43 pewnie aneta chce 09:43 xd 09:43 moge sprzedac 09:43 ta widzmina 09:43 sama animacja włosów zajmuje w hói ramu 09:44 w sumie 09:44 w 60 seconds też broda rośnie XD 09:44 szwagier się podnieca sapkowskim a ja go nie lubie więc na złosć dostałam na gwiazdke kiedyś 09:44 daj mi 09:45 daj to se u kogoś innego poszukaj 09:45 XD 09:45 dej dej dej xD 09:45 dej, co za gej 09:46 XD 09:59 . 09:59 k idę 09:59 baju 09:59 o/ 09:59 o/ 10:36 ja idę o/ 10:37 oki papatki (hug) 2016 02 15